


Kitchen Nightmare

by himjongs



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup wants to do something special for Himchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/gifts).



Jongup drove his thumb into Yongguk’s doorbell as rapidly as he could flex the short digit.

“What now?” Yongguk huffed when he yanked his door open moments later.

“The noodles, how soft are they supposed to be again?” Jongup asked. Yongguk took in the pasta sauce that stained Jongup’s white apron. He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

“That depends on how you like them. Taste one and if it’s too firm, let them boil longer. If not, strain ‘em.” Yongguk’s tips had gotten shorter and more dismissive with each of Jongup’s visits. 

Jongup shifted and bit his lip. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Himchan’s apartment across the hall. “What if all the water already boiled out?”

“Jongup, I gave you pasta,” Yongguk narrowed his eyes. “The easiest recipe in the frickin world. It isn’t rocket science. Figure it out for yourself and leave me alone.” Jongup cringed, squeezing his eyes shut when Yongguk slammed the door in his face.

 

Back in Himchan’s kitchen Jongup stood around scratching the back of his head. Every kitchen utensil known to man was laid out on the counter. Loose spaghetti sticks littered the floor and stovetop. The sticks that actually made it into the pot where in a mushy clump, void of water, surely blackened at the bottom. Jongup’s sorry meatballs fell apart and dispersed into small chunks floating around in watery sauce. 

The smell- the smell wasn’t that bad. The whole onion he chopped to add some spice to the jar of store-bought sauce  
almost covered the smell of burnt noodles nicely. “Yeah,” Jongup nodded to himself, a small smile creeping on his lips. “It’s not that bad.” He checked his watch, 45 minutes until Himchan gets home from work. Jongup rubbed his hands together, then washed them when he realized how sticky they were.

Jongup evenly distributed noodles onto two white plates, careful not to scoop out any burnt parts. He topped them off with sauce and wiped any excess around the edges. He covered the table with a fancy gold cloth he found in Himchan’s box of Christmas decorations. Then topped it off with a couple of scented candles from the bedroom.

“It’s perfect. Himchan hyung will love it,” Jongup smiled at his accomplishment. Feeling proud and maybe even a little bold, Jongup turned on the t.v. and flipped to the food network. 

Seeing delicious looking food and a pristine kitchen on the television, Jongup’s spirits immediately fell. He turned back to Himchan’s kitchen that he had left in shambles. Then at the lousey set up he had going on at the table. It almost made him want to wrap everything up in the table cloth and stuff it in the garbage can.

Jongup clutched the remote tight in his hand. Checking the time again he saw the he still had twenty minutes until Himchan’s expected arrival. He chewed on his bottom lip, weighing out his options. “I’ll just make dessert,” he said to himself. “Dessert should be easy.”

 

Desert was not easy. Five minutes to go and why hadn’t anyone told him how hard it is to make cookies from scratch?  
Considering he wasn’t really sure how to make them in the first place, Jongup thought he was doing a pretty good job until a loud pop sounded from the oven. He tugged at his hair, leaving flour to cling to the dark strands and dashed to look into the oven window. His cookie dough blobs were exploding one after another, covering Himchan’s usually spotless appliance with beige gook. 

Jongup couldn’t understand what he did wrong. He followed the online recipe to the best of his ability. Well, maybe he shouldn’t have used more vinegar in place of the oil. Or it could have been the part when he couldn’t remember if he added baking soda and deciding to put another tablespoon...or two.

When the oven began to sizzle and smoke seeped out in harsh smelling swirls, Jongup knew he was in trouble. Pacing the kitchen seemed the only thing he was capable of. Yongguk said not to come back to his door unless the place was on fire. The fire alarm rang through the apartment. Jongup sprinted back into the kitchen and yanked the oven open to be hit with a cloud of smoke. 

The place was on fire.

 

“Yongguk!” Jongup rapped on Yongguk’s door. “Hyung! Open the door. F-fire!”

“Jongup, what’s going on,” Himchan shrieked, behind Jongup. The teen spun around to see his boyfriend, loosened tie and jacket in hand and very upset. The smoke leaving his apartment, although not very heavy was very obvious.

“Hyung,” was all Jongup managed to say. That and a pitiful squeak that sounded like, “I’m sorry.”

 

Himchan ended up having to break the glass for the emergency fire extinguisher in the hall. The cut on the side of his palm was minor, but Jongup felt guilty none-the-less. Himchan couldn’t stay angry at Jongup. Mostly because the fire department didn’t need to be called. That and when the dust settled, he understood that Jongup only wanted to surprise him with a simple gesture of his love.

 

Jongup kept his eyes trained on the floor. He stood beside the table wringing his fingers feeling so ashamed and incompetent. Himchan winced at the mist in Jongup’s eyes when he called his name. 

Himchan took Jongup’s hands into his own. “Jongup, baby,” you almost burned down my house, he wanted to say but instead said, “I love it.”

“Really?” Jongup folded his hands under his chin, his eyes slightly brighter.

“Mhm,” Himchan nodded with a closed mouth smile and strained crescent eyes. “Yeah.”

Jongup invited Himchan to sit, even pulled out his chair. “All this for me huh?” Himchan looked over the food on the table. Jongup nodded with a smile that fell a little when Himchan choked on the smoke around them. “Well,” he said almost awkwardly, “let’s eat then.” 

Jongup leaned in excitedly to see Himchan’s reaction to the meal he worked so hard on. Himchan smiled at him for a moment, the flour on his face and in his wild hair. Himchan almost wanted to chuckle. Actually, he had to chuckle nervously when he looked down at the slop before him. He took a quick deep breath before shoveling a forkful into his mouth. His eyes widened at the amount of salt he could taste. He quickly ducked his head so that Jongup could not see his faint gag. 

“How is it?” Jongup asked hopefully.

Himchan squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed before opening them again and lifting his head. “Delicious, baby.”

“Really?” Jongup grinned.

Himchan reached for the glass of water and hummed, “Mhm,” before taking a big gulp.

Jongup let out a relieved breath and sat back in his chair. “I’m so happy you like it, hyung. It was so hard.”

“I’m sure it was, Jonguppie,” Himchan cooed. “And-” he looked past jongup into his wrecked kitchen, “and I appreciate all the effort you put into this.” Himchan reached across the table for Jongup’s hand, which Jongup willingly gave. “But how about next time we make dinner together?”


End file.
